callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mike Harper
Mike Harper – postać i towarzysz głównego bohatera występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Życiorys Prolog Harper pierwszy raz pojawia się w filmiku wprowadzającym, w którym razem z Davidem i innymi żołnierzami JSOC przychodzi do "Skarbca", w którym to mieszka Frank Woods. Pytają go czy nie odwiedził go czasem Menendez. Wtedy ten zaczyna opowiadać o wydarzeniach z przeszłości zaczynając od tego, jak Hudson na Alasce prosił Alexa Masona o powrót do służby, aby ten go uratował. Mówił też o wojnie w Afganistanie, gdzie pomagał z Masonem mudżahedinom, nieudanej akcji zabicia Menendeza czy inwazji na Panamę. Odzyskanie Celerium Później Harper pojawia się w misji "Celerium", gdzie pomaga Davidowi, Salazarowi i Crosby'emu w odzyskaniu Celerium. Podczas akcji spotykają oni Erika Brieghnera, który tuż przed śmiercią mówi im, że Menendeza ma super broń "Karmę". Szpiegowanie Menendeza Harper pomagał Masonowi, Salazarowi i Crosby'emu zdobyć cenne informacje o Menendezie. Na początku misji, oddział został przygwożdżony przez siły ISI jednak dzięki CLAWowi żołnierzom udaje się ich pokonać. Po walkach na zalanych ulicach pełnych wrogów, użyli oni autobusu, przez co Harper i David musieli uciec w boczną uliczkę. Po przekradnięciu się obok dronów MQ i wyeliminowaniu stojących im na drodze wrogów dotarli wreszcie do miejsca, z którego mogliby Raula podsłuchać. Niestety po kilku chwilach podsłuchiwania Menendeza zmienił on pozycję, przez co żołnierze nie mogli go dalej nagrywać. Po kilku kolejnych nagraniach, Menendez ostatecznie wykrył żołnierzy, przez co ci musieli uciekać. Dzięki m.in CLAWom udało im się powstrzymać przeważające siły wroga do czasu przybycia SOC-T. Podczas ucieczki pojazdami mogą zdarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Harper zostaje oparzony= Jeśli gracz będzie jechał pod mostem po lewej stronie, to Harper zostanie poparzony. Nie wpłynie to na zakończenie kampanii, a jedynie na wygląd jego twarzy i dialogi w kolejnej misji. Na początku misji "Karma" podczas wysiadania z samolotu Harper powie, że gdyby nie ich misja, to chętnie zabawiłby się z jakąś niezłą laską. Wtedy Salazar powie mu, że jego twarz wygląda kiepsko, na co ten odpowie, że nie jest ważna jego twarz, lecz ciało. |-| Haper wyszedł bez szwanku= Jeśli gracz będzie jechał pod mostem z prawej strony, to Harper nie zostanie poparzony. Nie wpłynie to na zakończenie kampanii. Chwilę po tym oddział natrafia na siły KSO razem z Tianem Zhao. Ten mówi, że amerykańskich sił nie powinno być w Pakistanie. David przy okazji wspomina, że Zhao walczył z jego ojcem w Afganistanie, i że nie chcą mieć problemów z Chinami, gdyż przybyli tu tylko po Menendeza. Wtedy Zhao odpowiada, że w takim wypadku nie ma on potrzeby, aby ich zabijać. Akcja na "Colossusie" Dzięki informacjom zdobytym w poprzedniej misji Harper, David i Salazar przy pomocy Farida mieli za zadanie zabezpieczyć cyberbroń "Karmę", która znajdowała się na pływającym mieście "Colossus". Po dotarciu na miejsce, przejściu przez punkt kontrolny żołnierze udali się do windy. Na jednym z pięter z windy wyszedł Harper przy okazji wpadając na Karmę, a Salazar i Mason udali się do serwerowni. Harper miał za zadanie znaleźć dziewczynę, co po poznaniu jej wyglądu udało się. Niestety chwilę później do klubu przyszedł także DeFalco i wziął zakładnika. Po chwili Chloe sama się poddała, gdyż nie chciała, żeby ten zabił zakładników. Niestety chwilę później rozkazał on zabić wszystkich cywili. Wtedy żołnierze rozpoczęli walkę z najemnikami i pościg za DeFalco. W zależności od decyzji gracza mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Karma uratowana= Jeśli graczowi uda się dotrzeć na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko i zabić DeFalco, to Karma zostanie uratowana. |-| Karma porwana= Jeśli gracz nie dobiegnie na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko, to DeFalco przeżyje i pojawi się w kolejnych misjach, a Karma zostanie porwana i będzie można ją uratować w misji "Druga szansa". Po wykonaniu (bądź nie) misji oddział powrócił do bazy. Akcja w Jemenie Dzięki pomocy Farida, który przeniknął do kręgu zaufanych ludzi Menendeza, drużyna "Sekcji" wiedziała, gdzie ten się znajduje i rozpoczęła atak na miasto. Harper był jednym z pilotów VTOLa. Niestety w pewnym momencie jego samolot został zestrzelony, a Menendez kazał Faridowi zabić Harpera. W zależności od decyzji mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Tajny agent CIA, Farid ginie= Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się strzelić w Menendeza, to ten zabije Farida, a Harper przeżyje. Dzięki temu w następnych misjach zyskamy pomoc Harpera. |-| Tajny agent CIA, Farid przeżył= Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zastrzelić Harpera, to ten nie będzie nam pomagał w kolejnych misjach. Jeśli gracz zdecydował się zabić Harpera, to ominie go krótka sekwencja strzelania z VTOLa i nie będzie on miał pomocy Harpera w kolejnych misjach. Chwilę później gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Davidem, a ten przebijając się przez kolejne oddziały milicji, dociera wreszcie do VTOLa, w którym przebywa Menendez i zabiera go na Obamę. Atak na lotniskowiec USS Barack Obama Jeśli Harper przeżył, to pojawi się na w misji "Odyseusz". Przez mniej więcej połowę misji będzie on informował Davida o poczynaniach wroga m.in o terrorystach lądujących na lotniskowcu na specjalnych skrzydłach. Pojawia się dopiero, kiedy dowiaduje się od Masona, że Salazar ich zdradził. Wtedy razem z "Sekcją" udaje się do hangaru, gdzie znajduje się pojmany Salazar. Ten mówi Davidowi, że dzisiaj jest trudny dzień, ale jutro wszyscy wygrają. Harper powie tylko "Nie ty." i go zastrzeli, jednak jeśli Harper zginął, to Salazar zostanie skuty. Później Harper z Masonem udają się na pas startowy lotniskowca, aby odlecieć VTOLem z Crosbym. Po wejściu do VTOLa Crosby zostanie postrzelony przez najemnika, jednak Harper go wypchnie. Eskorta pani prezydent Harper pomaga Davidowi w eskorcie prezydent Bosworth do bunkra w Los Angeles. Po rozbiciu się MRAPem razem z Davidem, zniszczył on CLAWa, z którym w przeciwnym wypadku musiałby walczyć gracz. Później jedzie karetką razem z Anderson, a na końcu misji spotyka się z Davidem. Atak na stację kontrolującą drony Harper razem z Masonem skacze z VTOLa na specjalnych skrzydłach i leci w kierunku budynku. Po wylądowaniu na jego terenie żołnierze rozpoczynają walkę z najemnikami. Po długich walkach udaje im się dostać do pokoju, w którym widzą transmisję Menendeza, w której widać jak niszczy on drony USA. Po dotarciu do hangaru, w którym był Menendez, podłoga się zawala, Harper zostaje unieruchomiony, a DeFalco (jeśli przeżył) podejdzie do Harpera i wyceluje w niego pistolet. Zostanie on jednak razem z innym żołnierzem zabity przez Masona. David chwilę później atakuje Menendeza i wbija mu nóż w kolano, a potem w ramię. Wtedy jeśli Menedez zostanie zabity, to Harper ucieszy się i powie, że bał się, że David go oszczędzi. Jeśli jednak Mason nie zabije Menendeza, to Harper powie, że gdyby to od niego zależało, dołączyłby on teraz do swojej siostry. Potem Harper razem z Masonem wychodzi z hangaru, a Mike jest zabierany przez żołnierza, aby ten opatrzył jego rany. Ciekawostki *Głos podkłada mu Michael Rooker, co ciekawsze Michael Rooker zagrał siebie w Call of the Dead. *Pojawia się na koncercie Carry On na końcu gry. Galeria 266px-Come_On_Harper_BOII.png|Harper w misji "Dzień sądu" 442px-Harper_Pilot_Suit_BOII.png|Harper w stroju pilota 640px-Fallen_Angel_Start_BOII.png|Harper, Sekcja i Salazar na początku misji "Upadły Anioł" 640px-Harper_Injured_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|Ranny Mike Farid's Choice BOII.png|Farid przed podjęciem decyzji zabicia Harpera czy strzelenia do Menendeza 640px-Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Śmierć bohatera 640px-Mike_Harper_Celerium_BOII.jpg|Harper w misji "Celerium" 123.jpeg|Mike Harper z Salazarem w misji "Karma" Harperpoparzony.jpg|Poparzony Harper Harperniepoparzony.jpg|Harper po uniknięciu poparzeń Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II